


歸咎

by MiZhuang



Category: Guignol Kyuutei Gakudan | Grand Guignol Orchestra
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Androgyny, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiZhuang/pseuds/MiZhuang
Summary: 聲明：此作品屬於AndersAndrew，本人僅翻譯。若有錯誤或有更好的翻譯方式，歡迎指正 :)貝爾捷真正想怪罪路奇陸的，並非是他拋棄了自己。而是他在誘惑自己的同時，卻又拒絕承認他這個人。





	歸咎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reproche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126854) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 



　　貝爾捷怪罪路奇陸的地方，並非是他的背叛。

　　在貝爾捷遭遇危險時丟下他不管，貝爾捷自己也或多或少預料到了，這是在他逐漸失控的行為下會產生的合理結果：路奇陸這幾個月來，看著他的雙眼裡都帶著恐懼。

　　不過貝爾捷對於這個歌手會背叛自己的預感，早在更久之前就已經有了──就在那金髮美人第一次聽到他彈鋼琴的時候。

　　他從沒忘記對方臉上的表情。

　　他的樂器在空氣中奏出狂暴的音符，形成一種不詳的樂音，使得本就宏亮兇殘的氛圍更加沉重。他的音樂包含了他心中的恐怖、咒詛，以及悲傷──但樂團團長並不知曉。

　　不，應該說路奇陸從來就沒有理解過他，從那一刻起他確切的肯定了這件事。

　　路奇陸厭惡貝爾捷的演奏，而這就好像他否定了這鋼琴手本身。

　　也因為這樣，任由他被人偶吞噬這件事，其實並不會讓人太過感到訝異：畢竟橫亙在他們之間的憎惡，阻斷了他們的任何往來。但貝爾捷仍戮力於讓路奇陸也成為他責怪的原因之一，只為了將對方拉入他的深淵裡──在那裡沒有別人，只有他們兩個。

　　因為無論金髮美人如何看他，他都會對他好，並且尊重他──他們之間有比任何東西還要來得穩固的連結，貝爾捷告訴自己。對這個連結的美好期望，讓他相信總有一天能夠得到對方。

　　歌手的反感漸漸的摻雜了恐懼──而這很適合他的鋼琴手，貝爾捷並不習慣運用這些以外的情緒。恐懼、蔑視、抗拒，這些就是他平時的感受，但它們無損於他對於他夥伴生出的期盼。他對著對方格格的笑著，就好像什麼事都沒有發生。不過，當他看到路奇陸盼望著那些庸俗、陳腐的東西，他仍是會感到痛苦──對貝爾捷來說，那些一點都不適合他。

　　然而他瘋狂熾熱的視線，愈發流連在他不該用此種眼神看待的夥伴身上。所以儘管厭惡，他還是回到了元老院。他不斷的想向路奇陸證明，他是唯一能夠滿足他的人，他的存在遠比任何其他人都要來得重要。

　　可他也對自己撒了謊。

　　路奇陸對他而言才是不可或缺的，是他賴以維生的存在。

　　他是一顆磁石、一個陷阱。

　　金色的長髮、精緻的睫毛、挺直的背脊，以及纖薄的身軀。許多閃耀著美好光輝的部份組合成了這樣一個人，一個無論貝爾捷要付出多少代價都要得到的、獨一無二的人。

　　還有那道聲音。

　　因此，前樂團成員真正最想要歸咎於他前任夥伴的……正是他誘引了自己。


End file.
